<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amoureux de la lune by CasualMaraudering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092612">amoureux de la lune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/pseuds/CasualMaraudering'>CasualMaraudering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Deaf Remus Lupin, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pianist Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/pseuds/CasualMaraudering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Why aren't you in bed?' </i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>'You weren't there. Why aren't you?' </i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>'Couldn't sleep. So I came down to play.' </i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Keep playing, then.' </i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amoureux de la lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Remus wakes, it's the middle of the night, and he's alone.</p><p>It's likely why he woke - the bed is cold, being just by his lonesome. And so the room seems cold as well, with his source of warmth and comfort wandering off at some point during the night.</p><p>He stretches, scrunching his face and making a dissatisfied noise when the covers slip away from his body exposing him to the chilly night air. He ends up grabbing a hoodie from the armchair - it isn't his, but the added comfort of that make him feel slightly warmer. He grabs his phone from the nightstand, and leaves the bedroom.</p><p>Stepping barefoot along the hallway, Remus peaks into the library first - dark, aside the window atop of the ceiling (undoubtedly Remus's favourite part of the room, especially during rainy nights). He finds no one, and it doesn't particularly surprise him. It's <em>his</em> solace. He knows Sirius, too, has his own.</p><p>Down the stairs, through an open door at the back of the house, is a room with a huge window facing the backyard. There is a few plants, some bookshelves - mostly filled with binders and notebooks rather than actual books - as well as a set of cushy armchairs. And, of course, the piano.</p><p>He finds Sirius there, sat playing in the moonlight, his fingers dancing along the keys in what looks like a slow song. There's a couple music sheets all over the floor - <em>as usual</em> - as well as on and around the piano, but Sirius doesn't appear to be using any of them at the moment. His eyes are closed as he plays.</p><p>Remus smiles, and his bare feet pad towards Sirius. He sits down the floor, letting his head gently rest on Sirius's thigh, and he closes his eyes, nuzzling his head into the soft fabric of the sweatpants Sirius usually wears to sleep. A hand threads through his hair slowly, and Remus's mouth arches in a small smile. Sirius doesn't attempt to get his attention in any way, so Remus is content laying with his eyes closed with no conversation, letting his lover slowly untangle his hair and play with some of the curls. </p><p>Remus reaches for his phone eventually, lazily sending a message to Sirius, knowing the man has his own phone on hand as well.</p><p>
  <em>'Is that the movie piece you're working on?'</em>
</p><p>He knows Sirius had already written a few drafts, but is yet to submit a completed song to the team he's working with. Remus can't recall the title of the movie they're doing the soundtrack for, but he knows Sirius will do brilliantly no matter what it is. He's got awards and fame to prove it, after all. </p><p>Remus's phone buzzes with a reply, the hand in his hair now gently scraping his scalp.</p><p>
  <em>'No, it's a private project. Why aren't you in bed?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You weren't there. Why aren't you?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Couldn't sleep. So I came down to play.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Keep playing, then.</em>
</p><p>Sirius shifts, and the hand disappears from his hair. He takes that as an opportunity to get off the floor and sit next to Sirius, nuzzling into his side but hopefully not disturbing him. Sirius seems content enough, and after sending him a smile, he leans back towards the keys, and plays.</p><p>Remus always loved watching him play. On rare ocassions, he had heard him play  - never in concert halls, or large gatherings; only with them two alone, when Remus had aids and a yearning, and asked Sirius to play. And Sirius has a talent, yes - Remus can tell. But to him, the beauty lies in the way Sirius looks when he plays. The bliss on his face when he gets lost in the melodies. His hair, either neatly pulled back, or gently swaying along with his body. His delicate pale fingers dancing on the keys, moving from key to key with grace and professional precision. The sway to his whole body, the flick of his wrists, the smile he always gets right at the end of a song, at the very last note. It's a sight to behold. </p><p>They sit like that for several minutes, Sirius playing, and Remus watching his hands work. Occasionally, Sirius will write something on a music sheet, in quick scribbles that Remus can't work out no matter how hard he tries (he knows it's musical notes, but which ones are they exactly, he has no idea - when in haste of creating, Sirius's notes are illegible even to himself at times). Mostly, though, he simply plays, sometimes seemingly repeating the same section of the song several times - though, it's not like Remus would know. For being married to a composer, he knows very little of the craft aside the hours of work and focus it requires.</p><p>He reaches for his phone at some point, careful not to disrupt Sirius. But Sirius doesn't seem too bothered, not completely focused on his song. He gazes at Remus out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>
  <em>'I like it.' </em>
</p><p>When Sirius reads it and raises a brow, Remus nods at the piano, quickly adding:<em> 'The song. I like it.' </em></p><p>Sirius replies fast, as he always does (it makes Remus wonder if that's because he's a pianist - swift fingers and all).</p><p>
  <em>'You're not even wearing your aids. You're just biased cause it's me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't have to hear it to like it. I like how your hands look when you play it. It seems gentle.'</em>
</p><p>Sirius smiles at the phone, and then at him, leaning in to kiss his hair. He puts the phone down after it, and so Remus does the same, leaning his head back on Sirius's shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed, unfazed by the small shrug of Sirius's body as he plays. He's not sure how long they sit there, but he doesn't mind being there all night long. </p><p>And Sirius keeps playing the gentle melody over and over, with Remus watching his hands through half lidded eyes, basking in the warmth of his lover and the serenity of the moment. </p><p>In the pale moonlight peaking through the window, Remus can see a scribbled title on top of the page.</p><p>
  <em>'amoureux de la lune'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little drabble cause i really like the idea of famous pianist sirius and deaf remus, so i combined them in this little au ! hope you enjoyed ❤️<br/>catch me on tumblr @casualmaraudering<br/><strike> i am not a french speaking person so if you are and the title is grammatically incorrect, whoops and pls let me know! </strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>